Awakening of The Ancient God
by kotei no seiryuu
Summary: Before the rise of the Protheans' there was a race that rivaled the Reapers, only be fallen. Now their hope remains; their sleeping god now awakened into the upcoming battle. Will he fight for peace once more or fail to protect the galaxy once more. extremely powerful Naruto, not godly
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Mass Effect, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and EA gaming industries**

**Hey guys this is Kotei here coming to bring you a new story, a Mass Effect x Naruto story. I am not going to make this Authors note long, so I am going to make this short and simple for all of us. This will be an alternate universe Naruto and there will be some non-canon portions of this story for the mass effect verse to tie in with Naruto. Naruto will not have the rinnegan or the sharingan, but he will have some of the same powers that any rinnegan user would have (preferably gravity manipulation, revival, and soul reading as I call it). There will be a pairing, either with Liara or with Tali; I have not fully decided. This will start right before the cure of the Genophage, which was the last major mission I did before doing side missions and starting off to help with the Quarian fleet.**

**That is all I wished to say so let us begin.**

_"He who believes in enlightenment and peace is god among men, but he who believes in the necessity of power is the devil of mankind."_

**Chapter one: The God within the Tree**

_This is the story about a man; a man who had lived through trial and error, as well as pain and isolation. He had lived through the arrogance and hatred of all who surrounded him; he was a cursed soul, a sacrifice that shouldn't have been…_

_Yet his will was unshaken and his heart strong, he persevered through hate and had been accepted by all and was loved by all. The man had become a part of all the lives he surrounded. Through life he was pure; through war he was just; his words forever shook the foundation of logic and broke through the cold hearts of the wicked and the alleged heartless._

_With his strength he had ended two wars, united all of the people of the world and gained the love all. Yet that love was not to last: war was coming once more._

_Shadows loomed over the horizon and darkness broke through the sky as monstrosities came down and reigned upon the worlds of the people he loved, killing all he cared for and taking the blood of innocent._

_Through war he fought and in war he sought to vanquish the creatures of destruction; he struck one by one and when he felt it necessary, he struck his foes all at once._

_Though it was all coming to an end, an end of which there would be a victory for neither side…only destruction…_

_The once said man that protected had soon disappeared…_

_This is a story about a hero…_

_A hero who protected his land from a powerful beast; his world from two beings who desired to become god; he was a man who defeated a god and soon became a god in the process. He was a man who fought and destroyed shadows that brought death._

_Who truly protected his world…who risked his life for the ones he loved…_

_A noble man with a burning will of fire…_

_He never hesitated despite the approaching threat…_

_He fought to the end…to protect what was precious to him…_

_A hero who disappeared…will soon awaken once more_

_A true story that will never be forgotten…_

_This is a story of a hero…a hero that I loved…_

**Normandy SR2 – 2185**

Petals, petals as pure as snow had descended down towards Liara as she was surrounded by the blackness of her mind. Though breaks of light came into her vision, the breaks flowed down slowly like hazing mist in the morning air; Liara was tempted to follow and in doing so her dream state altered. Darkness still remained; however the only thing that was giving off any sort of luminescence within her state of mind was no longer the mist of light, but the flowing of white sakura petals that came down and a tree of holy white that stood before her. The tree, in all of its glory, stood proudly before her: taller than the highest building on Thessia or on the citadel for that matter. The large sentient had its massive branch like arms spread out and held the Sakura blossom petals on all of its limbs. Of course there was more to it than just petals of scattering white, there was fruit upon the tree; a dark red in appearance, matching the brighter pigment of the others surrounding it. The bearing life on the tree held a glow to it that Liara could not describe as nothing more than power.

Liara walked up close to the tree, stretching out her hand as she placed it upon the smooth bark that was soft on her skin like polished wood. In the moment she had touched she had seen images that blurred faster than light and she could hear voices that were off in the distance that echoed through the vivid images. The Asari woman could feel the life around this tree, something that she had never experienced before with anything that was human and non-human alike; Liara could feel intelligence, a strong tug to her mind as she felt minds meld slowly.

_Save him…_

Her thoughts stopped as she quickly moved her hand away from the tree and turned to find a woman before her: human in physical nature and her beauty was like nothing she had ever seen before. She stared at the woman, whom looked like she was in her early twenties with crimson red hair that went down her back, pale skin that looked as if it was glowing, but most of all her violet colored eyes; something that Liara thought was unnatural.

"Who are you?"

The woman did not say anything, but soon she was not alone with Liara. A man who stood around six foot with a mane of wild golden blonde hair; his eyes a deep ocean blue and his skin a light tan. Next to him appeared a woman in her mid-twenties with shoulder length hair pink hair and emerald green eyes, and following beside her was a blonde haired male in his late teens, almost an identical twin to the fellow blonde on the other side, but with the same exact color of eyes as the rosette female. It was only those four before, in a few split moments, that what looked to be over a thousand people to Liara stood in front of her, all of them staring at her with no words. Though, the voices of those in front of her echoed in her thoughts and she could hear them clear as day, like a triumphant war cry in battle.

_Save him…please! _

The Asari woman noticed them look up and could see from her peripherals the pulsating glow of light that came from behind her. Once she turned, she noticed the tree had begun to change and soon what darkness was left was consumed, along with her being.

Thus she awoke from her slumber, sweat coming from her forehead and body as she felt a strong chill come down upon her body.

She held her hand upon her forehead, her eyes closed as her head was strained with pressure from the heavy induced sleep. The dream that she had witnessed was like nothing she had ever felt before, all the events that occurred felt so surreal that it was as if it came from a fairy tale from children books that humans have written. Yet somewhere in her keen intellect she could feel that it was more than a dream despite her logical viewpoint, though nothing right now was logical in her life right now. It would have been surprising to say it was a vision, no Asari has ever had one before by her knowledge and none had such impactful dreams before from old scriptures that she had read on Thessia.

She had gotten dressed; getting her suit on as she began grooming herself for the day. Once she was done she sat down on her chair, looking through informant data through the shadow broker data. Despite focusing through her data and the reports of her informants, the dream simply left her in thought before she continued her day on the Normandy.

_'Save who…who is it that needs to be saved?'_ Was the thought that continued through her thoughts.

**ATAG**

In the communication room was a man in casual outfit wear, a brown leather jacket with an N7 logo patched on the left side of the jacket, underneath he wore a regular white T-shirt and wore a pair of jeans and dark colored shoes. He was about 6'2, in his early thirties, holding a light body build, but was lean in muscle. He was of light tan skin, teal blue eyes and had black hair. This man was a war hero, a survivor of escaping a Batarian slave trade on a human colony. His name was Kayton Shepard, commander of the Alliance ship Normandy and Spectre for the Citadel.

Shepard stood patiently in the communication room waiting to receive a message from Admiral Steven Hackett, leader of the Human Alliance Fleet. He was the leading expert and the leading outcome of the war against the enemy of all organic life. The Reapers; a synthetic race of artificial intelligence that harvested all intelligent life. His mission was simple; build alliances with as many people as possible, human and non-human alike. Though it was not a simple task to say the least, there was always bargains on the table and a lot of them required sacrifices; something he had wished to avoid since the invasion of Reapers on Earth.

Recently, he was pushing for an alliance between the Turian and the Krogan race on Patriarch Victus's request, though this was to help ensure that the Krogan race would get a cure for the Genophage; a virus that had infected the Krogan for over the last millennia which caused infertility amongst the Krogan, leading to the stagnant reproduction and possible extinction of the Krogan race. He had managed to get the first steps of the process done; getting the last surviving female Krogan on Sur'Kesh that was experimented on Tuchanka almost a year ago. The only thing that stood in their way from getting the female to safety was Cerberus; a human leading terrorist group seeking to better human kind. Despite Shepard being part of Cerberus at one point, he cut all ties with them.

Yet despite having Cerberus attempting to stop them, Shepard and his team managed to save the female Krogan. It may possibly prevent the alliance getting support from the Salarians, but with possible aid from both the Turian fleet and with the support of the Krogan, there may be a chance that Earth can still survive another day.

Not a moment too soon, Admiral Hackett appeared in front of Shepard via a hologram in the room, his arms behind his back as he looked at the young commander.

Shepard saluted the Admiral, getting a nod in return from his higher up.

_"Shepard, I am hearing reports that you are brokering the treaty between the Krogan and the Turians?"_

"If I can get Krogan boots of Palaven, the Turians promised me their support," said the Spectre.

_"And how did Cerberus get involved?"_

Shepard leaned forward and narrowed his eyes, "I don't know. Illusive man is up to something, I can tell you that much."

_"Well they had managed to give you an ally, the Prothean. That's the only good thing they gave us these days."_ Hackett shook his head before looking back at Shepard._ "Still, it would be best to keep them at bay. I can't overstate how much of a victory this would be for the Alliance, we need all the help we can get."_ The Admiral said.

"How's the Prothean device coming along?"

_"The Alliance R&D has already begun construction; we dubbed 'Project Crucible.'"_

Shepard raised an eyebrow to convey his perplexity. "Crucible?"

_"Yes, we are throwing everyone who knows how to use a hammer at it."_ The Admiral gave a slight chuckle, _"So far, this is going to be the most ambitious undertaking we ever had in human history."_

Shepard crossed his arms and paused, "Can we get it done?"

_"I'm not saying it won't be easy, however…"_ the Admiral typed in something and the current construction was shown on Shepard's screen. _"Our researchers are telling us that the designs are…elegant. Massive in scope, but strangely simple as well. We just need time to continue working on it and we need more hands than ever."_

"I'll get working on it right away sir."

_"One more thing Shepard; you might be interested in this. I'm going to upload the report to you right now."_ Hackett said._ "We have found reports of something very interesting."_

"What is it?"

_"We don't know. Recently we found something just close to Tuchanka and it's very unique…it just appeared on the scanners just one moment. We attempted to scan the area, however, our scanners immediately were disrupted when hitting the attempted area. We're thinking electromagnetic disturbance. However, when doing an energy reading we found astronomical levels of energy coming off our readings."_

Shepard raised his eyebrows a bit in surprise. "That sounds like something...what's so interesting about it though?"

_"It got the attention of Cerberus…however, the only reason they got attention was because the Reapers had gotten interested in it as well. They are coming towards that area like it's a beacon."_

"Sounds like there is something going on down there and it's big." Shepard said as he lowered his arms. "So you want me to go check it out I presume?"

_"Yes, I'd like you to check the area and see what you can find out. Though be careful, we don't need either party to find out your ship is there."_ Hackett told Shepard.

Shepard nodded, "I'll grab my team and head out to that area before going back to Tuchanka. I'm curious as to know what's out there."

Admiral nodded, _"Be careful Commander...we still need you alive."_

The younger male grunted before he saluted, "Yes Sir."

The Admiral saluted in return. _"Alright, Hackett out."_ Said the admiral as his image flickered before his holographic form disappeared.

Shepard walked out of the communication room and headed toward the deck. Once he entered, he walked towards the navigation port and typed in the coordinates of where the event Hackett mentioned was coming from. It was actually to Shepard's surprise, that massive signs of Reaper activity were just two planet leaps away from Tuchanka. So much activity and yet so close; How did EDI not notice how close the Reaper and Cerberus activity was to their perimeters? Then he paused...Hackett mentioned that scanners where being disrupted, it was possible that it could EDI's scans as well.

"EDI are you picking up any disruptive frequencies on the scanners?" Shepard asked.

**"Affirmative; my systems indicate that there is a large electromagnetic disturbance that's blocking my scanners approximately 300,000 miles past Tuchanka. It is possible it is a solar storm in that direction."** EDI stated through the ship's interface.

Shepard frowned at that, things always have to happen with him and when they do, they never go as planned and they never go well. "EDI locate Garrus and Liara and tell them to get suited up and be ready. Tell Cortez to prepare the Kodiak in five; I want to get in that area and check it out. We're going to have to wait to get that cure in." Shepard said as he walked off to get suited up.

**ATAG**

Once getting towards the destination things had become hectic, the disturbance had affected more than the scanners than what Shepard or Hackett believed. It also affected the ship's center of gravity. What's worse was that the ship was surrounded by fog, any visual sighting was pointless and without the scanners, Normandy was just a sitting duck waiting to be a dinner.

Shepard, following Garrus, Liara, Javik, Joker and Edi, were all at the Pilots station looking through what was a thick cloud of mist. Curiosity was within the minds of the group as they looked at the strange colored mist. Was it the formation of a new star nebula or perhaps it was the aftermath of a solar storm? However it wasn't possible for either; both ideas required solar energy and EDI mentioned to Shepard that the indicators showed, before they shut off, that the traces of energy were highly concentrated and it was more akin to that of electric energy than it being on the lines of solar energy, being more on the lines of a thunderstorm. Another case that was pointed out was that the mist was bright white, as if it was some sort of bio-luminescence that flowed in space.

"Well, I've seen some weird things in my time with Shepard…this just got put on that list." The former C-sec officer said as he tried to perch through the mist with what available sight there is.

"Nothing has even happened yet and you say that now?"

"Cerberus and Reapers are both here because they are looking for something…in a mystified zone that blocks our field of vision and scanner…how is that not going to be on my list?" Garrus stated.

"Garrus does have a point, Commander. Though, this is just weird. I mean mist, this just got a little too weird." Joker added.

Shepard shook his head and sighed as he looked over to EDI in her synthetic form, "Can you tell if we are out of this yet?"

**"I estimate that we will get out of this area in a few moments. Scanners are recalibrating and are starting to pick something up not too far from where we are."** EDI said as she began to adjust the scanner.

The ship had begun to shake from pressure; the sound of metal slowly bending had been heard through the hull and the inside of the battle information room. Small sparks began to shoot out of the ship for brief moments before the pressure had ceased and the ship began to smooth down.

**"Scanners are clear, picking up something large ahead of us. Visual field is becoming normal."** EDI said as she looked up.

The small group looked forward at the visual screen. The mist which was in front of them was only in small traces as their field of vision was soon clear to them. What was in front of them was something that wouldn't had been uncommon; a planet, three times the size of the Earth itself, floating around the area. The planet was similar to Earth in nature; however, it retained a large Pangaea, while having traces of smaller continents and other land masses that surrounded it and in comparison to Earth it seemed to have larger quantities of land instead of having seventy percent of water. It was around sixty percent of less. Something was off about this mass; it too was covered by the white mist that had previously caused a brief malfunction in their ship.

"This place...," the voice of the Prothean spoke out. "I know it."

"You've been here before?" Shepard asked.

"No, what I mean is I've heard of it." Javik looked closer at the planet, "This place has been in stories that were shared by my people that we passed on from generation to generation before and during the times of war. It was a legend, like you humans would call Atlantis, only this was a planet, not a kingdom."

"Is there anything you can tell us about this place?" Shepard asked looking at Javik.

The Prothean narrowed his eyes before closing them and shaking his head in a negative response. "No I cannot; there was never enough information to go by and most of what there was to tell about this place was in stories. Though there are stories that were told were back before the Protheans ever came to become highly advanced and long before we came to rise as an empire. Stories of powerful beings that had the power of elements with just the touch of their hand and stories of beings that were like gods among this place. I only believed this place was a myth until seeing it now."

"And what makes you so sure that this is that place?" Garrus asked

"Because through memories of old that was given to us Protheans; we saw this place only once, and it disappeared from our sight...however this place was off in a different sector." Javik told the Turian.

Liara put her thumb to her chin and puzzled in thought "An advance cloaking device perhaps, something to protect itself against the Reapers." The Asari frowned as she lowered her hand away from her face. "Then again, it wouldn't make sense with the mist."

"That aside we are going to check this place out; if there is something in the place that caught the interest of both Cerberus and the Reapers I want to know what it is." Shepard turned and walked off toward the elevator, his finger on an ear piece. "Cortez, start up the Kodiak, we're heading out toward that planet."

Garrus followed next and then Javik; Liara remained staring at the planet before she too was about to turn around before she heard a voice.

_Save him…_

The Asari stopped on her tracks before she turned to look back at the planet. There was that voice again: the one from her dream. She thought it was a dream at first, but to hear it while she was awake had caused her more caution. Whatever it was that was calling her now, it was stronger than before...it was leading her to this place. She turned around, not before looking back once more and then leaving to head out to the Kodiak.

**ATAG**

The Kodiak shuttle pressed down smoothly on the ground, its engine running as its door opened up to let Shepard, Garrus. Liara came out of the ship with weapons in hand. Shepard kept his assault rifle posed for firing as he looked in every direction. Despite the fog surrounding the ground site he still had a decent amount of vision to get a background check of the earthen floor. He lowered his weapon and made a hand gesture, giving the O.K. as his two squad members followed in front of him. He turned his head to look back at the shuttle pilot.

"Cortez, I want you to scout out the area in the shuttle, if you see any Reapers keep the shuttle in hiding until I call you for evac." Shepard said.

"Alright Commander." The blue-eyed lieutenant replied before closing the shuttle door and within moments the Kodiak lifted off from the air and the ship flew out of sight into the mist.

The group had pressed forward, scanning the area for Reaper indoctrinated mutants of Cerberus agents. There was no sign of any interference with the land: no heavy movement or sounds of machines; not a single sound other than their own movement; a deathly silence that had the distinct feeling that there was no existence of life on this planet. It kept them on edge, something like this had never occurred to them in previous missions, but instinct told them that silence was never a good thing when it involved enemy forces being close to their vicinity.

Haste movement came from the trio as they continued their journey, stopping though as they saw a large mass in front of them. Shepard stopped them as her looked at the mass and paused as he got a clearer view of it.

"It's a Reaper." His voice sounded surprised as he took a few steps as he saw that it was, indeed, a Reaper...a dead Reaper. This Reaper however, was not like the ones that were in the war right now. This Reaper was covered by moss and large roots, was rusting around its mechanical tentacles and the base of its synthetic body. The machine also had markings on it and had considerable amount of damage to its main section from what looked like fire and electrical burns.

Garrus look at the machine and hummed, "Well if this isn't a sight to see then I don't know what is." He looked at Liara walking passing him closer to the dead artificial intelligence as she scanned the machine. "I take it this isn't something current isn't it."

"No, it's older, much older than the Prothean age." Her Omni-tool checked the readings on the machine and paused as she looked at the readings. "By the age of how long it has been corroded estimates that it has been this way…" she looked up at the machine, "...for 150,000 years."

"If it's been here for this long, makes you wonder what could have killed it." Shepard said as he heard Cortez's voice in his com. "Cortez?"

_"Shepard, I spotted two Reaper ships five kilometers north from you…you are going to be surprised."_

"Alright, we'll check it out" Shepard looked at the two aliens. "Alright you two, we're heading out. Cortez said he found something." Shepard said as he walked passed them and quickly went at a jogging pace with them following not far behind.

Distance wasn't too much of a problem for the three, little about a mile and they were already at the destination which was a steep ground hill. What Shepard was expecting were hulking Reapers machines and indoctrinated followers to be looking around for something, not two dead Reaper ships and a large quantity of dead Cerberus and indoctrinated forces.

"By the goddess..." the Asari muttered as she lowered her pistol. Everything that they thought was cautioning them was dead on the ground.

"What happened here?" The Turian spoke. "This is a more than a platoon's worth of Cerberus agents and over a hundred of indoctrinated entities. What could have killed all of them and two Reapers?"

Shepard carefully walked down the hill, dragging his feet against the dirt down the slope while he got to lower ground. He searched bodies of both Cerberus and the bodies of the indoctrinated: the bodies of the dead seemed to be fine, no injuries, no gun wounds; they only had tree roots on their body.

_'Tree roots…'_ He turned to look at the Reapers, and looked at their bodies to find that they were in the worse shape possible for being highly powerful machines. Roots that rose from the ground seemed to have pierced through their metal with ease, cutting through their core and cannon before causing the aircraft to die. _'Something is not right here.'_

Whatever caused the death of both groups was somehow connected to the possible plant life in the area. Shepard looked at the roots and walked towards one of them. He bent down slowly as he placed one of his hands onto the root. Right at that instant the root had glowed a bright hue of white, causing the human Spectre to jump to his feet and raise his gun at the root. He stared at the roots glowing as he searched the area, tracing the end of the roots to a certain point. It was by the time he looked off that he saw the trail of larger roots glow towards an entrance to a cavernous hole not too far from the next reaper.

"Liara, Garrus; I found a cave leading towards the roots. I think it's the plant life that is attacking the Reapers." Shepard said.

"So the trees come to join the battle, sounds a lot like even nature is a threat to the Reapers." Garrus said.

"Maybe it's something more…" Mumbled the Asari before she began walking around.

Liara was the first to walk into the cave. Luckily for her, her other two companions and herself did not need their lights as the roots kept their unnatural glow to the cave, brightening the tunnel. She looked around the flat walls of the room that was not affected by the roots. The tunnel seemed to drag on until her eyes saw an entry point that led to a room. Shepard followed by her side with Garrus next to him as they entered the room. The room itself was more like a hole, there was no roof or rocky ceiling that covered the room as they noticed the sky above. The room seemed untouched, with only a small hole that was in the ground. Though what brought Liara's attention was not the rocks or the crevices of the room, but the one thing that stood out in the entire room: a tree of holy white, with white sakura blossoms.

_'This tree, it's the one from my dream!'_ Liara walked closer to the living organism as she looked up at it. The tree had all of the exact features in her dream: red fruit and white in all its color.

Coming closer, she could see a cube shaped column of sorts, only four feet in height and two feet in diameter made out black, polished granite. She walked towards it and looked at it to find that it had writing upon it. The writing it-self was strange it was carved in, but it had a distinct familiarity about it as if she had seen this kind of writing before from somewhere. She typed into her Omni-tool and scanned the writing before she heard Garrus cry out.

"Harvesters!"

The Asari looked up to notice two giant winged beast descending down the opened room as the unleashed the Reapers creatures from the ground. It somehow didn't cross any of their minds that there could have been more or survivors of a possible attack on them. She cursed herself for being distracted by her surprise of seeing the divine tree.

The creatures from the ground were in a number of fifty. Cannibals, mutated Batarians, Ravagers, mutated Rachni and Marauders: mutations of Turians came out from the fire pile and were shooting at the small group with the intent to kill. The trio hid behind boulders as they prepared to stand their ground. Garrus set up his sniper rifle as he shot one of the Marauders in the head, sending its body staggering onto the ground while Shepard followed as he continuously fired with his assault rifle, breaking through the shields of Marauders and the thick layer of armor that Cannibals possessed.

Liara commenced one of her biotic abilities, Singularity, in order to capture a small group of Cannibals that were firing in Shepards's direction thus giving him time to counter attack. She then followed up using Pull and Lift to stun the enemy group surrounding them. The main problem however, was not the smaller horde, but the Harvesters that needed to somehow be taken down. The larger creatures fired upon the boulders Shepard and Garrus were at causing both males to move to other sides once the boulders broke down. The two switched to incendiary ammo, firing upon one of the Harvesters repeatedly, leaving Liara to focus on the smaller number of that was left. She commenced Warp upon two weakened Marauders and a Ravager killing them through Warp induced damage. The numbers were growing smaller only until the second wave had emerged into the fray. Low growls echoed through the tunnel and a single screech echoed through the growls. Seven hulking Brutes emerged with a Banshee from the only entrance in the dome.

There was enough problems in this situation as there were, the numbers game did not matter as it fell down to sheer force favoring the Reaper hordes. Each would have to individually handle two Brutes and the Banshee would be best suited to face her expertise on biotics. Though without enough medi-gel to supply there was no chance.

Liara felt a sense of anxiety as she pushed forward, using her scorpion pistol as she fired upon one of the Brutes and following with Warp once more to inflict damage to the Banshee and its surrounding area. The cry of the Banshee echoed through the room as she unleashed one of her own abilities upon Liara, smacking the Asari into the tree and giving Liara a shortness of breath in her chest. She looked up to see the Brute she fired upon coming towards her come at her, its arms raised, posing for a swift blow upon her body.

Seconds flew by slowly to Liara as the Brute came closer to her, the world simply felt silent to her ears and her thoughts raced. She needed that spare second to catch her breath before the Brute came at her, just one second. It was far too soon for her life to end like this.

_You found him…_

The voice echoed in her mind once more as she widened her eyes. The ground slowly began to shift as roots shot from the ground and coiled around the Brute, lifting him into the air. The beast struggled for what seemed like seconds before going limp and being thrown at the remaining Harvester, killing it with the speed of oncoming massive body. Liara looked back at the tree and saw its root-like limbs shift and make a groaning sound, three of the limbs pierced into the Banshee's body, killing it instantly as it left massive, gaping holes upon its small body. Something else unexpectedly happened; the tree pulsed as it gave a humming sound, causing the room to go dark and all things aside from Liara stopped, the sky grew darker and the darkness had been replaced by a cold blue light of a moon.

Sakura blossoms fell around Liara; she gazes around the room, seeing all has stopped as if time was bent down to a halt. Then she stops looking around as she hears a soft whisper that sounds as if it was coming through the distance. It soon drew closer and the voice echoed through her thoughts like a soft playing musical instrument.

_"Who are you?"_

Liara paused at the voice; it was soothing to the ear, hot and had a caring touch to it, but at the same time there was a demand of attention coming off of it. She had no idea, but she welcomed it into her mind as if she was not expecting it to be a threat.

"Who said that?" She asked.

_"There are only two living beings in this room that have not been affected by the time distortion and that other is in front of you."_ The tree glowed in front of Liara giving her a slight awe of shock. _"Now, who are you?"_ It questioned once more.

Liara swallowed saliva as she stared at the tree "I am Liara T'soni; I am here with two friends of mine."

_"The only human in the room and the other non-human untainted creature?"_ The tree asked

"Yes, we came here because of the Reaper activity that was occurring here, along with another group." She said softly "As well as looking for a high energy source."

"_The corrupted ones…the ones who try to bring forth disaster upon my home; they try to claim take claim over, only to be killed by my hand."_ It said. _"I never thought that the dark ones survived after so long...that only meant that what I saw was true." _The tree said in a hollow tone.

"The dark ones?"

"_The machines that are here: the machines that brought the corrupted. We had no true name for them, but they brought death and chaos to a time in which peace should have been bestowed upon, only for it to be brought forth by disaster and suffering… and then genocide."_

"The Reapers, that's what they are called. They are an artificial intelligence that harvest intelligent organic life and kill or enslave them." Liara explained. "And if they are here for you then there must be a reason behind it."

"…_It is because I am a threat, a threat to their harvesting as you may call it. My people were their greatest challenge and I was their greatest weapon. I destroyed a thousand of those creatures before I was put to sleep, growing in power, waiting for cycles in hopes that my people may have won the war without me and bring peace for themselves."_ The light of the tree dimmed, _"It seemed my faith in them was too much."_

"I'm sorry for your loss…I have no idea trees could fight so well." The voice paused before it gave a chuckle, which turned to full out laughter. Liara gave a look of confusion as she was lost for words. "What is so funny?"

"_A tree can fight haha…I didn't fight those …Reapers as you call them while I was stuck like this. I fought them when I was in my normal form."_ The voice calmed down. _"This form I was just asleep, while at the same time protecting this place. It does a pretty damn good job, but every thousand or so years I need to come out of hiding just to check how the world is going. I was surprised when I was found by them after popping in."_

"So what you're saying is...you were at the wrong place at the wrong time." Liara simply stated.

"_Hmmm, yep pretty much. I could have left, but then again I was getting bored, but when they brought on those corrupted ones I was disgusted by how distorted they felt and do not get me started on those inbred humans I do not want to get started on how far corrupted those other humans came to be."_ The tree said.

"Other humans…?" Liara questioned.

"_Too long of a story to tell; I'll tell you some other time, right now I need to help you and your friends get free from these abominations."_ Said the tree _"Besides…I need to see my home with my own eyes…it has been so long since I have gazed upon the lands of Kaguya."_

"Wait!" Exclaimed the Asari. "You're going to help us?"

"I don't see any other way of you getting out with my help right now, plus a tree can't do much but fight now can't it?" The voice said as it teased Liara and chuckled as it caused her to fluster a bit.

"I-I see…" Liara stuttered, "Well… mister tree, what do I call you?"

"_I go by many names…"_ Was all it stated as it started to glow a bright blue which slowly enveloped its form and shot out into the dark sky which was now gone.

Time soon started once more for Liara as firing echoed into her ears, she covered he ears to cover the sound, but it quickly stopped as everything looked at the tree. All, including Liara, now had gazed upon the glowing sensation of the tree. The sentient entity brought life amongst the dirt floor, bringing newly grown grass in. The trees roots began to recede including those that reached farther out of the cave and beyond. The larger mass began to shrink in great size until it was at a human sphere of light was as bright as a star, covering her eyes with her arm she avoiding looking in directly. Shepard squinted his eyes as he shadowed them to gaze at the light while Garrus hid behind the boulder that he was positioned at. The tree, now a pure white sphere, cracked in several spots, the cracks surrounded every point of the sphere. The sphere then shattered, causing the light to dissipate and fade into the air.

**Now Playing Unicorn by Hiroyuki Sawano**

Liara opened her eyes, moving her arm away as she looked upon the sight that was now in front of her. No longer was the mighty tree that stood in front of her majestic, holy, and proud: in its place was a humanoid figure six feet in the air in fetal position with a blue hazing aura around him with the mixture of the same white energy. Liara looked closer at the figure; it looked to be a male, holding light tan skin with golden, spiky, sun-kissed blonde, the length on the back and the sides reaching down to his lower jaw. His face showed no form of baby fat, it was chiseled and lean with muscle; though what brought interest to Liara was that his face possessed what looked like whiskers or birthmarks, three on each side of his cheek. Overall, he was handsome in the eyes of Liara, but she shook it off.

The blonde's eyes opened, showing a set of azure eyes with the pupils holding cat-like features. His body descended downward as he landed onto his feet and stood at a height of six foot. Getting a clearer view of clothing it showed that he wore a black tunic with nine white tomoe on the back of the jacket. Underneath he wore a tight black shirt, one side sleeveless, showing a lean build of muscle with great definition while the other side held a long sleeve. The blonde wore a pair of black pants that possessed orange lining onto the side and a pair of black sandals.

Eyes glowed as the blonde stood there in silence...and then he spoke. "The corrupted…the abominations, they have been corroded by the darkness." His right hand glowed red while his left hand glowed blue. "Though they can still be saved…" He said softly.

'They can be saved?' The Asari thought before a low roar erupted behind her, two Brutes rushed passed her, rushing toward the blonde at top speed.

The blonde's eyes gazed at the Brutes before he narrowed them, a pulse of white energy shot passed the Brutes, leading them to come to a halt and drag onto the floor as they laid on the floor lifeless.

"The way of Samsara…wash those that are corrupted." The blonde spoke as if the words were an incantation. _**"Rin'ne no Odayaka!"**_

The blonde merged the two energies together as it became a dark purple color, the energy mass soon let out a pulse as it hit the entire room. While it had not affected Shepard, Liara and Garrus, something was occurring when the wave of energy passed through every other moving organism. There was a heavy change of environment, the remaining mutations of indoctrinated Reaper followers were crying in agony as they all hit the floor. The energy covered their bodies as they began to take on a metamorphosis. Their deformed bodies slowly shed off them as corrupted tissue and their deformed body structured reconstructed itself into what it was long before their indoctrination. The growl of pain became groans as the bodies of what were abominations became those of alien origin. Bodies of unconscious Batarian, Turian, Asari, and remnant Rachni fell to the ground newly revitalized by the power that struck them.

"Now be cleansed children of all creation." The blonde said as he bowed silently.

There was no description of what was witnessed in the eyes of Shepard and his crew. The Commander took a step forward, coming to a stop right next to Liara as he lowered his gun, but kept a grip upon it.

"Who are you?" Shepard said with caution.

The blonde was silent before he looked at Shepard and then at Liara, "I got by many names..." Liara's eyes had widened by the return of those words. "though you may call me Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

**Chapter End**

**Whew, it took me about two days to complete this (started on Friday), but about two hours to edit anything I wanted to add. Hopefully you all will enjoy this piece. If you guys will be confused as to why Naruto does not have the Rinnegan then I will explain next chapter.**

**This is Kotei no Seiryuu, signing out.**

**Rin'ne no Odayaka – Calm of Samsara**

**. **


	2. Chapter 2 (editied version)

**I do not own Mass Effect or Naruto**

**Hey everyone I am back with another chapter of Awakening of the Ancient God. I want to say thank you for those who review my story; I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart and I want you guys to know that I appreciate the support you guys give me for all my stories. **

**Before we begin I want to say that I have been thinking of this story after replaying mass effect two and three; I am not going to do a prequel as this will only follow the three story lines. However, I am thinking about adding a few things on the side to make this story not around 12-15 chapters, but a max of 20. This of course will be non-canon to ME3 story line. Also as for Naruto not having the Rin'negan, some of it will be explained in this chapter, some meaning a good piece of it. **

**As for Naruto having a suit or biotic, sorry he isn't having anything on the line of that.**

**Chapter two: Freedom, Reminiscing, and the Journey**

There are many things that Shepard had experienced in his lifetime that he became accustomed to: First it was military life, his father and mother were both military members of the alliance before his father retired due to injury and his mother becoming captain of her own Alliance ship. He had to move out of their shadow and make his own stand on life and he did that when becoming the first human spectre. Then there were the Reapers; god he was shocked as hell when he first found out about them, but keeping a level head through his first experience helped him become more prepared when he went and faced the collectors and killed them and the almost formed human reaper. However, there are some things in his life that he could not experience and explain how logical that can be. Say something on the lines of a fighting tree that was actually a man that cured the indoctrinated slaves that neither he nor his squad killed, of the reapers.

Just so happens, unfortunately, that the tree that was in the room _did _become a man and it _did _save the lives of the aliens on the planet that had become indoctrinated. What could he say at a time like this? Not a damn thing because he was just too far gone within his mind as he was processing the whole event around him.

Naruto looked around the room as he gazed upon the appearance of its interior, looking up at the sky as he gazed upon the gray pigment of it before looking back down at the trio that stood before him. "I would like to say welcome to Kaguya, however, I feel that pleasantries are to come later."

Garrus looked at the other two before he looked back at the blonde in puzzlement. "Kaguya?"

"The name of this planet, of course none of you would know as this place is older than the evolution of your races." Naruto's blue eyes narrowed slightly, "Who are you are why are you here?"

Shepard put his thoughts to the side when he heard the blonde male's question and took a step forward. "My name is Kayton Shepard, I'm the commander of the Human Alliance fleet and spectre for the council." He pointed to his Turian ally "This is Garrus Vakarian, the woman next to him is-"

"I know who Liara is, I wanted to know who you two were." Naruto interrupted the spectre.

Shepard's eyes rose up in confusion as he looked at Naruto. "How did you know who she was?" He asked only to get a deadpanned look from the blonde.

"The Fairy fucking Godmother told me that's who." He said sarcastically, before he sighed and shook his head before looking back at the commander. "Now are you going to tell me why you are here or are you going end up like the pile of dead bodies that are outside this cave." Naruto said in a cold and serious tone.

Shepard tensed up a bit as he raised his SMG up and pointed it at Naruto with caution, Garrus followed after, though Liara looked at the commander with a worried expression. He didn't receive any reaction from the blonde before a smirk of disapproval appeared on his face.

"Do you honestly think that your little toy can help you? I can easily prove to you that it won't mean shit." He shifted his head toward one of the fallen Brutes, his gaze staring intently at the dead carcass until his eyes widened slightly. The blonde's eyes began glowing a bright azure blue before the body of the Brute exploded into what would have been a dark blue flame. The body was instantly consumed by the flames. Once the flames died down the body was now a simply pile of gray ash.

"I can fry you with just a simple gaze and you obviously you don't want that..." His eyes glowed once more at the military man and he gave a wicked grin, his hand raising up to his face and covering his eyes as he gave a demented chuckle. "Do you want to know something else?"

Shepard felt a chill down his spine when he heard the chuckle, his fight and flight instincts telling him to run, but his mind and gut pushing him to hold his ground. If this guy was indeed dangerous enough to kill the three of them he could at least buy some time for Garrus and Liara to run back to the Kodiak. He waited, his hand on the trigger, waiting for the moment for the blonde to strike.

Naruto just stood there with his hand over his eyes, before he gave a soft chuckle, instantly turning to a bright laughter and looked at the group that was in front of him. "I'm just fucking with you."

The reaction he got was not what he had hoped for. Instead of getting a moment of silence...he got shot in the face, directly in the center of his forehead, his body falling to the side.

Then came the silence he hoped for.

Garrus was the first person to speak up as he looked at the body, "Uh Shepard..." The Turian said in distress, "I think he was just trying to mess with us."

"I concur. I think he was trying to spook us. He was doing that with me before I told him I have never seen a fighting tree before." Liara said.

Garrus and Shepard paused, looking at Liara with faces of confusion. It was only in return that they got the sound of laughter behind them. Shepard looked back and saw the blonde get up on his feet_. 'What the hell?'_ Shepard thought.

"I still find that funny as hell because it brings back so much irony." Naruto said.

"How are you alive?" Shepard "I shot you directly in the head!"

"Well first I can say that was uncalled for; the human race must have lost a sense of humor after 160,000 plus years." Naruto rubbed a small patch of blood of his forehead, showing an un-scarred forehead. "Secondly, didn't I tell you that your little weapon won't do anything?"

"I thought you weren't being literal."

"Literal? Are you serious? Did you not just see me from first being a tree that was kicking ass to being this and basically curing the people that were those…abominations?" Naruto sighed as he shook his head and scoffed. "I take it human kind is still just a dense as always: being the shoot first asks questions later type does not give them any points. Be glad that your friend over there woke me up when she did, otherwise you would have been made puppy chow." He said pointing at Liara.

Shepard looked over to Liara with a questionable look, "What does he mean?"

"Liara was the one who had made me come out from my…how you would say, _'my life long nap'_" He told the Spectre before he walked towards one of the unconscious Asari, placing a hand on her forehead and closing his eyes. "It was about time I woke up too I suppose. I couldn't stand feeling the pain and agony during my meditations. I just simply wanted to ease the suffering. I realize now however, that doing this was the better option: curing them rather than easing their pain before killing them is the better solution."

"You said you could sense there pain, what did you mean by that?" Asked Shepard.

The blonde was silent at first before his voice came out, "Let's just say I am a man with many skills." His eyes opened up as he removed his hand from the female aliens' forehead. "It was just blank at first when they came upon the land before I could truly sense how they felt. Then the others came and I could feel a great deal of distorted feelings...agony, pain, hunger. All of them were suffering from the same thing: forced servitude." His voice spoke with a sense of depression in it.

Shepard frowned as he nodded. He did care for others, suffering and sadness come from all beings; he had seen it with kids who were in the slave trade run by Batarian pirates. He even saw a Quarian be placed as an indentured servant back on Illium. Just getting the broader perspective of being manipulated and controlled, to become a slave without no will was what made him understand, if only a little, of what Javik felt when he fought his own kind.

"So you freed them, something that I thought was impossible." The commander put his SMG back into holster in the back. "Though wouldn't it have been possible to save the others instead of killing them, that way there wouldn't have been so much trouble on your planet."

"It's possible, for me at least. I had to restructure the entire DNA, there are also the modifications that had been implanted inside their bodies that needed to be dissolved. In a way, they went through a form of synthesis. They are back in there original state, however they are melded with the cybernetic materials that made them synthetic. This wouldn't have been possible if I was still in my Shinju state." Naruto frowned though. "However, I cannot return those who have went through too much augmentation to where the genetic code cannot return to normal; take for example those beastly hulking creatures, the flying serpents, or those mutated humans that came before you. I cannot cure them due to the fact their genetic code has been too corroded or has been too far altered."

"Shinju state?" Liara asks. "Was that the form you took in prior?"

Naruto nodded "Shinju; otherwise known as the _'god tree'_ or the _'tree of origin'_ is the tree from which all energies come from, where the cycle of life begins with the natural energies of life and spirit. It is the tree of enlightenment and the symbol of my people's creation and of how we gained our power."

"So what you're basically saying is that you're god?" Garrus said and he arched his eyebrow, "Kind of putting yourself on a pedestal aren't you?"

Naruto crossed his arms as he smirked, "No I am not saying that I am god. That would mean I have a stick up my ass and fortunately for me, I don't." He unfolded his arms and then sighed, "You wouldn't understand anyway; I'll just basically say that I can create a planet with just my own strength alone, as well as destroy one. My power rivals or possibly exceeds that of a supernova, by all means I am immortal, however I am not a god. I cannot bring billions of people back to life or end all of creation and create everything anew. The power I have wasn't officially my own until 50,000 years ago. Meditation was the only way for the merge to be complete, though I do still tend to leak out every now and then."

"So the energy readings that we were getting, the reasons why the Reapers and Cerberus was on this planet were because of you?" Shepard asked.

"Pretty much. My energy is limitless and can spread out pretty quick." Naruto smirked. "My people had this power before they died off and it was the reason we were the greatest threat against the reapers."

Liara walked a few steps before she stopped. "You said that you people died off 150,000 years ago. I suspect from the reapers as much. Though today there is no evidence or any relics of any species that were before the Protheans." Liara held out her Omnitool before she put it near the blonde. "Would you mind telling me what your people were called?"

Garrus sweatdropped at what the Asari was doing, "Liara, I think you could wait. I don't think he would want to talk about it like four-eyes back on the ship." He muttered to the Asari, mentioning the very strict and very cold natured Prothean.

Naruto though waved it off as he shook his head "No it's fine, I think it would be easier to say it now than later." He said aloud before looking at the Asari, "My people were called Shinoan, a name derived from the title of my tree form, Shinju. We are a race of humans."

Silence entered the room as the three looked at the blonde with incredulous looks. Liara was astounded by the man in front of her was human. The things he had done were not even remotely human in nature at all. What few things he had done within the last half hour or so would have been considered miracles done by the goddess herself. She had studied human culture and science and it showed primitive nature, studied the works of Charles Darwin and became a believer of what humans would call Darwinism despite her own belief system. Though if it was in the case that he was human then why aren't humans in general far more advanced than the Asari or Turians?

Garrus had the skeptical look on his face, it wasn't that he didn't believe; he didn't even believe in giant robots causing mass extinctions of highly intelligent races before he joined Shepard years ago. The thought of humans being an advanced race though would have surprised him more if he he did not know of the Reapers.

Shepard however, simply narrowed his eyes, "Human…how can that be possible?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "It is a long story, a story that I will have to show you, but first..." He walked over to Shepard and placed his left hand on his forehead. "I need to get information out of you, so forgive me if this feels like something you are not used to on your part." The blonde stated as he firmly held the commander's head and closed his eyes.

At first Shepard didn't feel anything different, overall if felt like there was no change at all. Then he began to feel something different; his head felt lighter, fingers tips number and the rest of his body, cold and heavy. It was as if he could feel as if his soul was moving towards his head and that it was somehow connected to Naruto's hand. A slight feeling of panic leaped over him. It didn't feel like Liara when she melded minds with him or when Javik touched him, this had an ominous feeling toward it and that feeling did not stop until Naruto's hand let go of his body.

The Spectre took a few steps back, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to get a few breaths in. His body slowly coming back to his senses as he tried to shake the uncomfortable feeling off of him. Shepard looked at the blonde wearily before standing up properly. The experience left him a little shaken. He had never felt anything like it and he hoped to never to again.

"What did you do?"

"I will explain later, but I basically gathered all the information you had so I can keep up to date on current events in each cycle; though that Prothean message was a bit of a nasty one for my brain." Naruto looked at Shepard, "Humans aren't as selfish and violent as long before. Still greedy and power hungry, but not selfish."

**Now playing Naruto Shippuden OST Girei**

Naruto turned away from the group as he looked around the wall of the cave and then placed his hands upon the wall. The wall had pulsed a dark shade blue color for a brief moment before it shifted and slowly crumbled down into soft dirt in front of the group. What was behind the wall was another cavern, larger than the entrance in which Liara and the two males of the group came from. Traces of light were seen above to act as a guide.

Naruto looked at the group and shrugged his head over to the side briefly, letting them know to follow him. Getting the picture, the three followed and walked through the lit cavern. Darkness was at their sides, but they followed the faint lights that traced themselves throughout the tunnel. Footsteps echoed until Naruto stopped in the brightest section of the inner cavern. The blonde looked upon a fire pit as big as a child's swimming pool. His hand glowed with azure flame as he shot the fiery attack down and quickly ignited the pit, blue fire spiraling upwards before it calmed itself.

The cave was now an illustrious blue. The flames brought the opened room into a more clear view, showing it now as a place of ancient art. There were designs upon the room, hieroglyphs to be precise, old and faded, but still able to be described by those who can understand them. On the floor center was a design of which was a three sets of rings and a small black dot in the center, inside each ring was a set of tomoe and outside of the design were nine pedestals all it with ancient writing engraved upon it.

"This is where it all began..." Naruto said calmly, he pointed at the farthest design which showed city buildings and towers alike with hover crafts and weapons of future based proportions. "In the beginning, all of humanity had ruled the galaxy. Human intelligence and technology had been advanced with the help of the mass relays like the humans today, however we grew more interested in advancing. They grew more colonies, developed more highly definitive technology that changed the lives of government, state jurisdiction, and family lives. It was a system that which humanity had lived with for almost four thousand years during their rule."

Liara looked over to the next hieroglyph and paused, seeing the designs of men with spears and swords, attacking each other. "Something happened, something led to war." She said softly.

Naruto grunted slightly in acknowledgment "Technology happened. Rebellion of the outside colonies occurred and the balance of power was on the loose and technology was the key to see if the rule of the kingdom would fall. During that time humans were also very primal, aggressive in nature and had the taste for blood and violence. Not all humans had this of course. Those who followed the princess who ruled this land had healthy, rich, and bountiful lives and lived in a life of peace until the rebellion began. Men and women went at each other's throats. Sons, brothers, and fathers died against advanced weapons of great power. Daughters, mothers, and sisters mourned for their loved ones, spied on their enemies, and gave birth to as many children as possible. The war lasted on and off for twenty years and it ended as fast as lightning when the princess rose to power."

"The princess…" Liara looked over to the female next to the tree, a red fruit in hand and around her body was a glowing yellow texture.

"...Was a beautiful woman indeed" Garrus finished causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Indeed she was. You could say that she was probably my long lost mother, despite the thousand year difference." Naruto looked over to the princess and the picture next to her. "Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki, named after this planet, was young, beautiful, wise, and kind to the people. She, above all, desired peace, but with a war ravaged time during most of her life she knew at a young age that this war would not end in such a manner. So in order to stop this fight she went to the forbidden holy grounds of the kingdom and went to the Shinju and prayed for its blessing, to eat its fruit of power in order to establish peace. Once accepted for the fruit, she ate the fruit, receiving power equivalent to that of a god's and with that power she forced the opposing side to defeat and had reverted them to not savages, but primates. Her followers were affected in the aftermath of the war. After sending the devolved humans to another world she closed off all technology and destroyed all advanced weapons that were in the war and outside the war. The people were reverted back to farmers, villages, towns. It was a few years later that she gave the fruit of Shinju to her husband, later on conceiving a child. This child would possess the first energy source, a child who would possess chakra and be graced upon the world as an idol and later a myth." Naruto said.

"Chakra is the life center of all things; it is the molding of spiritual and physical energies to create and produce what our people call jutsu, which are non-elelment or elemental techniques. In some cases, it is also light or dark energy as well. The closest equivalent to chakra is your element zero minerals. Element zero actually originates from chakra, the dark energy, the yin side of chakra, though it comes in small amounts." Naruto said still looking at the hieroglyphs. "However, when the child known as Hagoromo Otsutsuki was growing to learn how to use chakra, the people had become greedy in order to obtain the power like that of Hagoromo's. The people that Kaguya desired to protect stole the fruit of god from Shinju. It caused the disturbance in all life and it thus angered the Shinju…thus the Shinju was no more...now came forth a shell of a pure natured being and soon came a wrathful god like beast...a beast so powerful that it could destroy the world and renew it again. It could split continents, release storms and volcanoes and rapture the seas with a single swing of its tail. Its power could even cause the sky to go dark and leave the world in eternal darkness. It was a true force of nature, something so pure and void of emotion soon became a god of wrath. The Shinju now went by new names: Ame no Hitotsukami, Beast of the Datara, Deidarabotchi; However you may refer to it as Juubi, the Ten Tailed Beast."

The picture of a one eyed beat showed right next to the art design of Kaguya holding a new born child under the tree. The Beast coming out from under the roots; the tree shrinking down as sharp spikes upon the beasts' back and the branches becoming flesh, becoming ten separate long tails from behind.

"For twenty five years the beast had roamed with an omnipotent rage that crumbled the land, his goal to return the power that was taken from him." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "He drained almost all the life of the humans that consumed his precious fruit. He even drained the life of the Queen and her husband. His goal would have been completed, until he met a full grown Hagoromo near the end of its quest. It was the first ever chakra being against a god, their battle had shaken the foundations of the world, their power, unrivaled, before Juubi was defeated, bringing the world to peace and becoming a god in his own right. He became the sage of six paths."

Shepard looked over to the other hieroglyphs. Curiosity had arisen to him as he looked back at the immortal male. "There seems to be more to this than just that. I see several other hieroglyphs that go further into the story." Shepard told the blonde. "If this Juubi was considered a god as you say then there couldn't have been a way to kill it."

The blonde was silent before looking back, "Perceptive of you. Shinju wasn't killed by Hagoromo. He was _sealed _inside of him." Naruto stared at the picture of Hagoromo. "He used a sealing art to put take the power and essence of Shinju inside of him and sealed his body into what became the moon. Hagoromo became a mortal god, by taking hold of Shinju's power; he became the first _Jinchurriki._"

**Song end**

'_Jin-chu-riki…'_ Liara pulled out her biotic scanner and checked the words than she scanned on the pedestal. _'Jinchuriki…that's was one of the words.'_

"So what exactly does that mean?" The commander asked.

Naruto's eyes shifted from apathy to sorrow before shutting his eyes. "It is a word that symbolizes power and sacrifice, but it is both a blessing and a curse. Before we were called Shinoan, we were humans. In English terms the word would mean _'power of human sacrifice',_" Naruto placed his hand on the wall. "A jinchuriki holds power, which houses a beast of power in his body and has control of the beast's power. However it is a curse as the Jinchuriki is feared for his or her power. They become ostracized, ridiculed, harmed by humanity in the belief that they are either the beast or they will one day release it."

"That's quite a shocker, never knowing that humans could take such a responsibility in controlling these monsters." Garrus said.

Naruto paused as he turned and looked away from the hieroglyphs and toward the three, "That's all I wish to say for now; I think that was all the little history lesson you need to have in order to trust me."

"What made you think we didn't?" Shepard asked.

"Empath, remember" Naruto stated as he smirked. "I can feel the waves of suspicion rolling off you. You want to know more because there is more. However, I do not wish to speak about what occurred after that and anything that has occurred that is personal in my life. I can trust telling you this story so that you may know that I am willing to trust you to know that there are some things that are more dangerous than you can ever imagine. Things that can make your heart quiver and die from such fear. However, I will not trust you to my fullest extent. Something was stolen from me by those inbred mutated humans in which I will get back. If I know that you are somehow involved with them make no mistake: I will wipe your existence off the face of this life cycle."

Shepard frowned as he looked at the blonde's eyes. This time he could see the serious nature of the physically younger male and he knew that the blonde could probably back up his words. However, that was a _maybe_ in his mind.

"Those people that stole whatever it was from you work for Cerberus; a human extremist group that wants to put the welfare of humanity first above all living things, that meaning ahead of technology, military power, and control. Something that the rest of humanity if entirely against." Shepard walked towards the blonde staring him directly in the eyes his hand out. "I don't why they would steal from you, but I promise you that I will help you get back what has been taken from you if you help us face the greatest threat the galaxy has ever faced."

"From the Reapers if I am correct?" He questioned as he looked over to Liara before looking back at the human male. "Liara told me those machines are back...the Reapers as they are called. I would have figured they would have learned a lesson when they came across me and my people ten years after our reintroduction of mass technology came to play."

"You make it sound as if your people have cut them down quite a bit." Shepard smirked. "Didn't they kill your people as well?"

"Yes, in a sense they did. They fought them for a good ten years before the downfall of my kind. I was there for the first five before I went to my meditative sleep. It was a war that had the most risk since prior events. However I wouldn't say that they were the most dangerous threat before they came in numbers over the thousands. We pushed them back to retreat." Naruto smirked, "We did not know official numbers, but we estimated them to be around ten thousand or so. We weren't the only superior intelligence in the galaxy so not all of them came at once, we just happened to be the last ones to continue the fight." Naruto told them.

Shepard looked at the blonde "Were you able to kill any or was one enough trouble?"

"That depends on who fought. A lot of our more superior fighters had died off and quite the number of our seasoned fighters were not doing so well either so there was only a handful of us. I would say about four hundred and out of that number, only nine of us were dangerous enough to kill more than one Reaper alone. The rest were either seasoned fighters, our primary ground troops, or our newly qualified fighters. Sadly, the latter two it had to take sheer amount of number to kill at least one machine."

"Nine of you could kill a reaper single-handedly?" The tone of the Spectre made Naruto give him a small fox-like grin. "How many have you killed?"

"I killed a thousand of those machines before I went to hibernation; I did not have the greatest control of my power due to problems with using my power correctly. Overall, my people and I had killed about a twenty-five hundred of those machines before the Reapers went into a full-scale assault, killing everyone." He frowned slightly, "It was…an unhealthy experience and it was only after my seal on the planet activated was that they sensed my large energy signature, though by that time the planet jumped out of their reach."

Garrus looked at Shepard and smirked, "If I was you right now Shepard, I would definitely ask him for help. He has shown us enough to prove that he is telling us some truth."

Shepard looked back at Garrus and then looked at Liara who was still typing on her Omni-tool with intent while she was learning more about pre-Prothean life.

"We need more allies than ever, though I think Liara won't let this one go even if we have Javik on board." The commander looked at the blonde with his hand still out. "So will you please help us fight in the war?"

Naruto looked at the man's hand before he looked up, "If it's to fight _for_ you, then I would say kiss my ass…though to fight _with_ you..." Naruto smiled and grabbed Shepard's hand and shook it firmly, "...then why not? I need to stretch my legs anyway."

**ATAG**

The group walked back outside the dark part of the cave to return to the open cavern in order to find that some of former indoctrinated aliens that had been cured were walking around the place helping others to their feet. Shepard walked to one of the Batarians and looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…yes I think I am." The low voice of the alien came out. "I don't remember much: gunfire, a sharp twisting pain in my head, the rest of it is all a blur."

"Don't worry we'll get help for you and the others as quickly as possible." He turned to look at Naruto, "Do you know how many had been returned to normal on the planet?"

Naruto helped a Turian onto his feet, getting a nod of thanks in return before looking at the commander. "Two thousand people to be exact; I would suggest we get them help right now if possible. This planet is set for another jump within the next week or so."

"Alright then." Shepard said before he pressed his fingers on his ear piece "Joker, this is Shepard. I need you to call for a rescue ship, large enough to house two thousand people. Tell whoever is on the line to get to this specific area within the next four days."

"_Alright captain, but why? There's something going on down there?"_ Joker called back.

"No time to explain, just make the call right now and I'll tell you about it when we come back to the Normandy." Shepard said before moving his hand away from his ear piece. Now there was a chance to make a difference in the war. They had a powerful ally in their hands that knew how to fight and kill the Reapers.

Now things seemed to be heading in a brighter direction for him and the alliance.

Illusive man sat in his chair as he looked at the scenery before him of a blazing star, he held his lighter in hand in which he switched it on to burn the tips of the cigarettes. He took a puff of tobacco, inhaling it into his lungs before he exhaled and sighed. His eyes never stopped gazing at the stars, but his eyes also never gazed away on what he was _truly_ staring at: Kaguya. The planet itself was hospitable to life; it was three times the size of earth, held more land which was fully connected and had ten times the gravity that earth held; however that little affect those with biotic suits or with enhancements of course. Though he could only wonder what lived on this planet: it was an uncharted planet and it only appeared recently, yet it was surrounded by mist that affected the mechanics of spacecraft and caused ships that did not have a secondary power source or an anti-electromagnetic field to die of power. Not only had it caught the reapers attention greatly, which meant it was a greater interest for Cerberus to find out what would grab the interest of the ancient synthetics.

It wasn't only until a couple days ago the Illusive Man was notified that the source of interest was a form of energy; one of mass quantity that could destroy and recreate the earth over a hundred fold or more: that got him interested, a threat that could destroy the reapers. He ordered a search party, a squad of ten and his best assassin for the job; it had been four days since he ordered that mission and not once had he heard back from his top operative Kai Leng.

Though as he thought of the assassin the said man appeared in front of him via hologram, though he looked brushed up, he was missing small amounts of his armor; his plating torn to shreds.

"_Reporting in sir…"_ the assassin said following with a low grunt

"Kai Leng, I was expecting to hear from you four days ago, not four days later." The Cerberus found said as he inhaled smoke in his lungs once more. "I take it there was a problem in your midst."

"_Not a first; we found a grave site that matched some energy readings and we began digging it up."_ The assassin frowned _"We found a body; male that looks human in general preserved in solid ice." _

"I take it he is dead I am correct?" Illusive Man stated

"_I thought that at first…however there is a faint signature reading"_ Kai Leng said

Illusive Man's lips quirked to a smirk; a possible humanoid alien; was this the threat that the reapers came for? "Have you truly confirmed to see whether or not he is still alive or not?"

"_We were on our way to that; however there was no time, the scientist you assigned to us was killed, as well as the squad. There was only enough time to bring the body inside my ship." _

His eyes narrowed Illusive Man sat upright "What attacked you…"

Kai Leng frowned _"Roots; it looked like roots from a tree; we saw roots around what looked like to be a Reaper, but we didn't expect much of it." _

"Kai Leng, if there is one thing I have learned to know in life it is this; never expect the unexpected." The older male looked at the Asian assassin, "I want you to bring the body here; our scientists will check the vitals of the body and we will see if there can be a possibility of revival."

Kai Leng nodded, before he faded off the hologram projector.

Illusive man relaxed himself before pressing a button on his chair "Doctor Orkas, I want you to prepare a new project for Cerberus." He pressed the cigarette on the ash tray before putting it down. "Project…Adam." He said as he looked at the picture that was sent from Kai Leng, the body was preserved in a block of ice and inside it was a young male; a male with golden blonde hair.

**Chapter End**

**Edited chapter in, hope you enjoy.**

**One more thing; for Naruto fans and Fans of my stories check out the story Nidaime Juubi from my friend Blazeraptor54. It is a great story and I am sure that you all will enjoy it, so make sure to check it out and review it.**

**Kotei no Seiryuu signing off**


End file.
